Sonhos e Realidade
by Diclonius Sora
Summary: Naruto e seus verdadeiros sentimentos. [OneShot] NaruxSakuxSasu e NaruxHinata


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto e quase todos seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

_One Shot. NaruxSakuxSasu e NaruxHinata. Boa leitura!_

**

"Sonhos e Realidade"

**

Naruto olhava a garota de cabelos rosa parada em sua frente, gostaria de abraçá-la, de poder lhe tocar e tirar toda a dor de seu coração. Sabia que Sakura já havia sofrido muito, e até entendia ela. Sabia como era a solidão, sabia como era ser rejeitado e como era aquela dor dentro de si. Uma dor não física, mas ao mesmo tempo insuportável, que dava vontade de gritar e chorar.

- Sakura eu queria poder ser ele. – Disse o loiro colocando a mão no rosto dela.

- Eu sei disso Naruto. Não me culpe por não poder te corresponder.

- Não é culpa sua Sakura-chan, a gente não manda no coração.

- Eu sempre fui tão desprezada Naruto, sempre fui tão humilhada. Mas agora ele está comigo, me sinto tão feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo, te vejo assim, é muito triste pra mim ver um amigo sofrer. – Disse Sakura deixando uma lágrima cair.

- Não chora, por favor, assim você realmente me deixa triste. – Murmurou Naruto enxugando a lágrima dela.

- Eu queria poder te fazer feliz...Mas...

Naruto colocou o dedo sobre os lábios da garota, fazendo a mesma se calar.

- Você já me faz feliz Sakura-chan, você é uma amiga muito especial, eu tenho boas recordações desde que conheci você, desde que entramos no mesmo time e saímos em varias missões. Apesar de sempre te amar, eu sabia que nunca seria digno de ser dono do seu coração. Sasuke foi um idiota por demorar a perceber isso.

- Naruto... – Disse baixo Sakura, com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que não sou totalmente feliz, porém sei que você será eterna pra mim, pois amizades verdadeiras nunca acabam.

Sakura não agüentou mais e abraçou Naruto bem forte, fazendo ele se assustar com tal ato. Ele sentia a garota tão perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Praticamente um sonho impossível. Sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem seu ombro. Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos macios dela fez carinho, até ela se acalmar. Como era bom estar do lado dela. Ela simplesmente lhe passava uma vontade de viver, uma confiança, era uma sensação muito gostosa.

Sasuke olhava aquilo de longe. Ciúmes não era a palavra exata do que sentia. Sabia que Sakura amava somente a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seu amigo amava a garota, e sofria por isso. Seria um egoísta se fosse ali e interrompesse os dois. Era feliz por perceber ainda em tempo aquele amor tão gosto de Sakura. Mas mesmo assim se sentia culpado de ter feito ela sofrer durante tantos anos por ele.

Como ele era burro, se soubesse que era tão bom estar com ela perto de si, teria ficado com ela desde o primeiro dia que a viu.

Naruto e Sakura se separaram, e se encararam durante um tempo. Os olhos de ambos tinham um brilho especial. Amavam-se muito, um amor diferente como o de Sasuke e Sakura, era um amor puro.

- Eu vou seguir minha vida daqui para frente Sakura, vou ser feliz com alguma pessoa um dia, mas nunca vou esquecer meu amor por você. Desejo de coração felicidade pra você e o Sasuke, gosto muito dos dois. E também sempre estarei ao lado de vocês, eu que nunca tive ninguém, sempre sozinho, agora tenho dois amigos perfeitos.

- Obrigada por ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa Naruto. Um coração tão puro como o seu eu nunca vi igual.

Naruto apenas sorriu e virou de costas, guardaria aquele sentimento agora para sempre. Sakura segurou seu braço e o puxou. Depositou um beijo quente e inesquecível no rosto do amigo, fazendo ele corar.

- Não se esqueça que você será meu amigo para sempre Naruto-kun.

- Não esquecerei jamais Sakura-chan.

O garoto saiu daquele lugar com os olhos molhados, mas sem deixar a amiga notar. Antes de sair notou Sasuke por perto, foi até o amigo e lhe observou por um tempo.

- Por favor, Sasuke faça a Sakura feliz, ela realmente precisa dessa felicidade.

- Eu farei Naruto, eu prometo.

Os amigos se abraçaram.

Sasuke gostava muito de Naruto, era difícil ver aquele idiota sem noção de sempre agora sério, e que apesar do pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sabia que o coração de Naruto estava em pedaços.

- Naruto eu sinto muito...

- Você sabe que você, assim como Sakura não tem culpa. Vocês dois se amam, e apenas o fato de poder ver vocês felizes, me faz muito feliz também. Sakura já sofreu muito, e mesmo você sendo frio, sei que também sofreu.

- Naruto...

- Eu adoro vocês Sasuke, seu idiota, não é por causa disso que nossa amizade vai acabar! – Disse Naruto com um sorriso sincero sem seus lábios. – Agora vai lá, ela precisa de você.

Depois de encarar Sasuke mais uma vez, Naruto partiu. Sasuke foi ao encontro da amada, lhe abraçando forte tentando passar todo carinho que ela precisava naquele abraço, queria esquentar o coração dela com seu amor. Sasuke adorava Naruto, nunca deixaria de ser amigo dele.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não se preocupe Sakura, eu estarei sempre com você, e não se preocupe com Naruto também, ele com certeza vai superar isso, e nós nunca deixaremos de ser amigos dele.

Sakura sorriu.

Sasuke não esperava aquela reação dela, esperava mais lágrimas, mas a garota estava feliz.

- Eu te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke não sabia lidar muito bem com as palavras, não conseguia deixar de ser frio como sempre fora. Sakura sabia que seria difícil um dia Sasuke dizer que a amava, porém o beijo que ele agora lhe dava, dizia já muita coisa.

- Eu também...Te amo Sakura.

Aquilo realmente pegou Sakura de surpresa. Ela tinha acabado de ouvir aquilo que sempre esperou em toda sua vida. Sentia-se muito feliz ao ter finalmente Sasuke consigo. Apesar de ver Naruto sofrer, ela sabia que logo ele estaria bem, tinha certeza pois...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sasuke que lhe dava outro beijo, o qual Sakura se entregou cheia de paixão, por aqueles lábios que ela desejava há tanto tempo.

Não muito distante dali, Naruto agora olhava para o céu tão claro e tão limpo, pensava na jovem que á pouco lhe dera aquele beijo no rosto. Passou a mão no local e sorriu.

Agora tinha que cuidar de sua vida. Estaria sempre ao lado de Sakura. Para sempre. Sempre cuidaria da amiga quando ela precisasse. Sempre seria aquele amigo especial, aquele que traria felicidade independente da hora. E principalmente sempre teria aquele sonho impossível guardado no fundo de seu coração.

Deu alguns passos ainda fitando o céu e trombou em alguém.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído!

- Naruto...kun...

- O que você faz aqui Hinata-chan? – Perguntou o loiro observando a garota ficando vermelha.

- Eu...eu...preciso conversar com você Naruto-kun! – Disse Hinata alterando sua voz baixa para uma voz mais elevada.

- Pode falar Hinata-chan!

.Não aqui, quero que seja em outro lugar...

- Tudo bem vamos! – Disse Naruto sorrindo para a amiga.

Hinata sorriu timidamente também, e quase morreu de vergonha quando Naruto segurou sua mão e começou a andar ao lado dela. Enfim ela poderia dizer tudo o que sentia, depois de anos tinha tomado coragem e falaria. Levou Naruto para o alto de um prédio, onde o sol se escondia, dando espaço para uma brilhante lua.

- Naruto...kun...eu...

Os dois se encaravam. Hinata continuava vermelha como sempre, e Naruto não entendia nada.

* * *

Passaram horas em cima do prédio, observando as estrelas que faziam companhia para a lua. 

Naruto se levantou e encarou Hinata.

- Desculpa nunca ter notado Hinata-chan. Mas prometo que de agora em diante tudo será diferente.

Podia-se ver a sombra dos dois. Estavam praticamente juntas pelas mãos e pelos rostos.

**

* * *

****N.A:** Fic bem curtinha, que deu na telha de escrever, já estava pronta há muito tempo, mas resolvi dar uma esticada nela. O objetivo principal era mostrar os sentimentos de Naruto depois de perder Sakura para sempre. Espero que tenham gostado! BjU ; 


End file.
